Ocean Soul
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Short song fic with Nightwish' Ocean Soul. Michiru makes the ultimative decision four months after Haruka left her...


Author's Note: The following song-fic came up in my cute little head when I listened to Nightwish way too much. I mixed up the lyrics a little so they fit the story better, but the song is still great ^_~ You should try to find it! Warning: The following fic is pretty angsty.   Very short angst, but angst. *lol*

Disclaimer: Ocean Soul is © of Nightwish. Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I own the plot, but nothing else.

Dedication: Dedicated to Ally McDiva ^_^

Ocean Soul

_One more night  
To bear this nightmare_  
  


"I love you." Shining blue eyes looked up to meet glistening teal ones, filled with happiness at the confession of the taller one. "I love you too." The smaller woman replied, smiling up at her partner, who smiled back and gently bent down to kiss her. One second before their lips met, blood suddenly splashed out of the blondes mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed, the sword that had taken her life protruding from her back. "No!" Michiru screamed, falling to her knees next to her lover. "No! Haruka! _No! You can't do this to me, you can't die, you can't…"_

"…you can't leave me!" Michiru cried out, sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her fearful gaze fell on the other half of the resting place, only to find it empty. Of course. It always had been empty ever since Haruka had been killed during battle. 

_What more do I have to say_  
_Crying for me was never worth a tear_

"You had the nightmare again." A small voice suddenly piped from the doorway, causing the aqua haired girl to look up. Hotaru stood in the doorway, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes." Was the only answer Michiru had to say to make the tears fall. "Stop crying." The aqua haired girl softly spoke, getting out of the bed and walking over to the small child. "I couldn't save Haruka…you should cry for her, not for me. I'm not worth your tears, Hotaru." 

_  
My lonely soul is only filled with fear  
  
_

"That's not true." Hotaru whispered before letting out a heavy sob. "Haruka-Papa wouldn't want you to say things like that…" Michiru gave her a sad smile and nodded. "You're probably right…but Haruka isn't here anymore." _Neither am _I.___ the violinist added in her mind. _My body is still here, but my soul…is dying. Slowly dying, but still dying. I lost my soulmate when Haruka died, and ever since then, all I feel is fear…_"You should go back to bed, Hotaru. You need to go to school tomorrow." She spoke out loud. After a few more sobs, Hotaru nodded and left the room. Michiru softly closed the door, another thought crossing her mind. __I'm so scared…_

_  
Long hours of loneliness  
Between me and the sea  
  
_

As soon as Michiru was sure that Hotaru had gone back to sleep, she dressed herself and left the house, walking down to the beach. There, she sat down, staring on the seemingly endless sea in front of her, remembering all the happy times she had been here with Haruka. Now, the only thing that awaited her here were long hours of loneliness, crying and missing her partner. Her partner, who had sacrificed herself to save her…not knowing that this would kill her too. 

_Walking the tideline  
I hear your name  
  
_

Slowly, the aqua haired girl came to her feet, strolling along the tideline, her thoughts focused on the blonde warrior. It had been four months since Haruka had been killed, and ever since that, Michiru had felt as if somebody had cut a piece out of her…a piece that was necessary for her to live. As if on cue, she thought that she heard "Haruka" through the wind, closing her eyes at the beautiful sound of her soulmate's name.

_It's__ angels whispering  
Something so beautiful it hurts  
  
_

Letting out a strangled sob, Michiru fell to her knees, her hands digging into the sandy underground. The sheer beauty of the wind…or maybe even angels whispering the name of her lover made her hurt enough to break down, and this was what she did. She broke down crying, her tears wetting the sand, her sobs echoing through the night. "Why? Why, Haruka? Why did you have to be so stupid and let yourself get killed just to save me? I can't live without you…why…" The aqua haired cried until no tears were left to spill, until her throat was hoarse from all the sobs. When she came to her feet again, she felt as empty as never before in her life. 

Losing emotion  
Finding devotion  
  


All emotion lost, the aqua haired girl looked at the sea once more, a strange feeling of devotion suddenly filling her. And then, as if a bolt of lightning had struck her, she knew what she had to do. 

Should I dress in white and search the sea  
As I always wished to be - one with the waves  
_Ocean Soul_

Slowly, the aqua haired girl started to walk into the water; at first, it only reached up to her ankles, but soon swashed up to her thighs…her stomach…her chest. She just continued walking, knowing deep inside that two of her wishes would be fulfilled now. She would see Haruka again soon…and she would become one with the waves. When the sea finally swallowed her, the wind howled up as if it was in pain, before it returned to the soft breeze it had been before. The ocean soul finally had come home…and finally was reunited with her other half, the spirit of the wind. 

End. _  
  
   
   
  
___


End file.
